


Hunting

by Ruquas



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Why Striker send him into the woods with Wade was still a mysterium to Victor.





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, the story isn't beta readed.
> 
> None of these characters are mine. I just play with them and give them back.

"... and I just said to him that it doesn't matter what he's thinking because no one cares what's coming out of his mouth because, really, he just said that every woman wants to fuck him and that's bullshit because that guy looked like a cold dump from a dinosaur, and that he should maybe learn how to..."

Victor tried it. Jimmy had asked him to try and ignore Wade. And really, he liked this guy and didn't want to kill Wade. That would be an impractical move, especially if he thought about what Wade could also do with his mouth. But still, at this moment he just wanted to tear Wade apart.

"... I mean, you won't believe it how stupid he sounded while he tried to sound as great as he obviously sees himself, that idiot, but the waitress just told everyone in the room how his dick was to small to even properly get into her...."

He sighed. Why Striker send him into the woods with Wade was still a mysterium to Victor. Maybe Striker hoped that die. Maybe he even knew that Wade would still talk after three hours and that it would send Victor over the edge to finally tear Wade apart. Or maybe Jimmy even convinced Striker to send Victor. That would be an interesting theory. Maybe Jimmy was naive enough to presume that Victor wouldn't hurt Wade just because they're fucking. A grin appeared on Victor's face. if Jimmy just knew how much Victor hurts Wade. And how sweet it sounded while Wade begged for more.

"... she said that he didn't even knew how to fuck properly. I just asked her what..."

He knew that Wade didn't registered it until he was pinned again the next tree with his Victor's hand closed around his throat.

"What the...", Wade began, trying to struggle. Wade liked to struggle and Victor would never have it another way, watching delighted how Wade's pupils began to dilate.

"Shut it" he growled, loud enough that he could hear a few animals nearby scattering away. But Wade didn't knew. He heard nothing. Didn't knew that they were alone.

"Victor, listen, I'm..." Wade coughed and tried to peel his hand of his throat, eyes watering.

"I don't think so. You talked enough." Victor growled and took a deep breath. Fear. Arousal. Panic. Just how he liked it. "I mean, you can scream if you want to. Let everyone hear you and maybe they'll find you.", he murmured into Wade's ear and pushed his thumb into the smaller mans windpipe, listening to the sweet noises that Wade made. On other occasions he would've let Wade go. Wouldn't it be for the fact, that he could smell that Wade was already even more aroused. "But don't bet on it that they're finding you soon enough." Victor said and before he stopped pushing his thumb into Wade's windpipe, watching the younger man taking a few erratic gasps for air. "But maybe that's what you want. You like it if the others watch us. Maybe you just want someone to do more." Victor whispered and listened to Wade's whimpering while he cupped the younger man through his trousers. Still grinning Victor let go of the younger man and watched, how Wade almost sunk to his knees while gasping for air.

"How about some hunting?" Victor asked laughing, dwelling in the mix of the panic and the arousal that comes from Wade, who already tried to get up as fast as he could.

"Run!"


End file.
